Through the half breed's eyes
by Queen Le Fra Fra
Summary: Sesshoumaru in Inu's body? Insanity insues.
1. The Trip Through Time

Disclaimer: I. . .I. . .don't own Inuyasha. -_-  
  
AN: Okay folks this is gonna be fun, Sesshoumaru in Inu-chan's body. I had serious  
  
thoughts on making this funny but I decided angst would suit this much better. This is my  
  
first angsty fic so please don't give me flames. PS I don't know about things that were in  
  
the past (I'm not a researcher) so excuse me if I add a few things that probably weren't  
  
invented. TO THE FIC!!!  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his bed, finally awakening from his well deserved beauty sleep. He  
  
rubbed his eyes and prepared for the day ahead. HE sighed as there was a knock on the  
  
door. "This had better be worth my time Jaken."  
  
"Yes Master, well Inuyasha and his friends are very near and injured. The hanyou himself  
  
is currently impaled through his chest." "Perfect, bring me my sword." He heard a  
  
scramble outside of the door.  
  
A dove flew in the window and landed on the windowsill. There was a blinding light and  
  
the dove was transformed into an angel in a white suit. Wait?! He couldn't an angel-he  
  
looked like Hojo!  
  
"Hi Sesshoumaru, my name is Hojo! I'm an angel and I was sent here to show you how it  
  
feels to be a hanyou, Inuyasha in particular. I personally don't see how you could be  
  
jealous of him, even if Higurashi does love him." "Me? Jealous of a half breed? Never."  
  
"Whatever. You'll live his life and feel what he felt. That takes us right to the beginning,  
  
his childhood." Hojo put his hand on the demon lord's shoulder and with a flash of light  
  
they were gone.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around. Everything looked much bigger than it used to and he didn't  
  
see that obnoxious angel Hojo around.  
  
Strangely there were a child's things messily spread across his room, a large red ball at  
  
his feet. For some reason unknown to him, he had the strangest urge to play with it.  
  
"What's goin on?" The voice he heard was not his own but of a child's. Confused, he  
  
scratched his head and he felt two small furry ears. 'That felt nice.' He rubbed them some  
  
more. 'Real nice.' A tiny growl and a few purrs later, realization dawned on him.  
  
"I'm-" "Inuyasha." Hojo stood in front him, smiling at the now Shippo- sized  
  
Sesshoumaru. "If I kill him in the past then he won't be in the future."  
  
"Hold on lil guy, if you do that you'll kill yourself and that would change the whole  
  
future." "Keh." "There's some rules to this trip." Hojo explained to him all of the rules  
  
and regulations of his unwanted trip through time.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Sorry for such a short chappie, I'll do better next time. R&R please. I'll update as soon as  
  
possible. 


	2. Play With Me

Disclaimer: I've already established that I don't own Inuyasha, give me a break.  
  
AN: Okay now, is everybody ready for another round of Hojo caused madness and sad n  
  
angsty-filled goodness that makes you feel sorry for Inuyasha AND Sesshoumaru? Good.  
  
Get ready as the angst begins. ^-^ It may start off lame and Hojo is a little OOC, he's  
  
actually a little smarter in this fic. I might just have to do somethin about that.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru-turned-Inuyasha walked through the streets with his large red ball,  
  
searching for someone to play with. (AN: I'm just gonna call him Inuyasha til the end of  
  
this 'journey.' ^-^) It was a perfect afternoon to go play with some friends.  
  
"Where are my friends?" "You don't have any friends, nobody wants to befriend a half  
  
breed," Hojo said in his resumed dove form. He was perched on the boy's shoulder,  
  
bubbling with excitement and ready to give instruction when needed.  
  
"Nobody but me that is." "Good. Play with me." "No can do, I can't interrupt, only tell  
  
you what you can't do." "Aww. . ."  
  
"You're supposed to get the full Inuyasha experience and he didn't have anyone to play  
  
with him." "Can't you bend the rules a little?" "No." "Please-" "Gotta fly." Hojo flew  
  
away into the distance.  
  
Inuyasha entered a human village. There he saw three human boys happily running  
  
around outside playing. 'They'll play with me.' He walked over to them.  
  
"Hi, wanna play?" There was an uneasy silence. They looked a him with an expression  
  
that made him feel like he'd grown a third eye. It was quickly replaced with malicious  
  
grins.  
  
"Freak!" "Huh?" "Hey freak boy why ya got cat ears?!" He rubbed his ears. "They're not cat ears, they're dog ears," he said, feeling slightly embarrassed. The boys started  
  
laughing. "Get outta here you freak of nature!" He felt tears in the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Get outta here now!" They picked up rocks, some large, some small, and threw them at  
  
him. They hit him so hard, blood ran from some of the places the rocks landed. He started  
  
growling, tears flowing down his cheeks. "MOMMY?! A FREAK IS TRYIN TO KILL  
  
US!!!"  
  
Their mother, along with the rest of the villagers crowded around them. "My babies!" She  
  
grabbed her children and hugged them close. "Go away you vile beast, they've done  
  
nothing to you!" The crowd cheered and started to launch their own rocks at him." He ran  
  
away, leaving his ball on the ground.  
  
"It's like I said, no one wants to befriend a half breed." Hojo perched himself back on the  
  
little boy's shoulder. Inuyasha was sitting in the garden, crying the rest of the broken  
  
pieces of his young heart out.  
  
"In my opinion another week as a child will do you some good." "What?! Why?! I wanna  
  
go home!" "No can do. You have to learn how it is to be Inuyasha and hopefully respect,  
  
even love him. He's your brother-" "Half brother!"  
  
"Whatever, the same none the less. Besides, if I do this right I may just earn my wings. .  
  
.it's not like I don't wanna help you and your brother and all. Hey look, it's your brother  
  
now. . . er um you." 'Maybe he'll play with me.'  
  
Young Sesshoumaru walked through the family garden, followed by his own personal  
  
slaves. Inuyasha ran over to him and grabbed the edges of his kimono. He sobbed into the  
  
perfectly kept silk.  
  
"Can you play with me? I tried to play with these mean boys and-" "YOU VILE  
  
WRETCHED BEAST! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!!!" "I JUST WANNA PLAY-"  
  
"YOU?! PLAY WITH ME?! HOW DARE YOU THINK OF SUCH A DREADFUL  
  
THING?! I, THE GREAT. . .hmm...FUTURE LORD OF ALL THE WORLD  
  
SESSHOUMARU, WILL NOT BE SEEN WITH A FILTHY HANYOU!!!" "Gomen."  
  
Inuyasha felt very small and insignificant. (Do remember that Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha  
  
for now.) His brother walked away, looking very dignified for a child. "I couldn't have  
  
been that cruel...could I?"  
  
"Yeah, you were. Maybe this won't take a week after all. Are you feeling any regrets for  
  
hating your poor brother Inuyasha?" "HALF BROTHER!!! NO I'M NOT!!!" "Then again  
  
maybe it will...Just wait til you meet Kikyou."  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Well...it was longer than the last one, ne? I'll try harder next time. But for now why don't  
  
you just click that innocent little button next to submit review. If you do I MAY make  
  
you a character. Sounds good, ne? ^-^ Bribery. I love it. 


	3. A Lesson Learned

Disclaimer: ...I'm stopping this once and for all...I don't own Inuyasha. Remember that  
  
for the next chapters cause I ain't typin it no more.  
  
AN: Well well well lookie here, two reviews. I'm making my way up. Soon I will have  
  
thousands of reviews. And hundreds of chapters, you keep reviewing and I'll keep typing.  
  
For every good review I'll type a new chapter, I promise. Oh and Inuyasha Mistress, I  
  
don't appreciate what you said about my baby Sesshoumaru but as long as you keep  
  
reading I think I'll let it go. ^-^ Besides you said you were glad he was getting what he  
  
deserved so just keep reading and watch him get what's comin to him. PS: I have  
  
absolutely no idea about any threats, bribes maybe but no threats. I'd like to thank Issa-  
  
chan for her very nice review and for it, I write a new chapter. I'll try to make it longer  
  
like you asked. Also, I've decided that I'd make this one long hundreds of chapters fic, all  
  
leading to the main point, killing Naraku. (Remember my lil promise up there...) Now to  
  
the fic. . . I think it's gettin better, if I do say so myself. Scrolling down is agreeing to  
  
review my fic and keep reading.  
  
~ ^-^~ The names.  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Hey freak boy, why ya got cat ears?"  
  
"Go away you vile beast, they've done nothing to you!"  
  
The rocks.  
  
"Get outta here now!" The boys picked up rocks, some large, some small, and threw them  
  
at him.  
  
The pain.  
  
They hit him so hard, blood ran from wherever the rocks landed.  
  
Pain that can only be branded into one's heart.  
  
His pain.  
  
Inuyasha's pain.  
  
Pain he only deepened.  
  
"YOU VILE WRETCHED BEAST! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha had spent all night thinking the entire day through.  
  
He hadn't a minute's rest without thinking about it and the thousands of times he'd been  
  
cruel to his brother.  
  
He needed a walk to clear his thoughts.  
  
The instant he left the safety of his home, he felt the power drain away from him.  
  
There was a new moon that night. He was turning human.  
  
His silver locks were now black and the doggie ears were now gone.  
  
His beautiful golden eyes were now a deep purple and his little claws and puppy fangs  
  
were now fingernails.  
  
He headed towards the forest.  
  
The forest is not a place for human little kids to wander around in alone, or any little kids  
  
for that matter.  
  
Unfortunately, a pack of rabid hungry cat youkai sensed him and got ready to strike.  
  
To make things worse, Hojo was in dove form sleeping in the garden and his mother and  
  
father were also sleeping, so'd there be no one to resue him.  
  
Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha walked through the forest, tears falling down his face. It was too  
  
hard to cover emotions in this body.  
  
The cat youkai jumped from their hiding places, leaping into the air, about to strike.  
  
All he could do was close his eyes and wait for them to mangle and devour his body.  
  
But it never came.  
  
He heard hisses and the sound of claws against claws.  
  
He dared not look.  
  
But what happened.  
  
He had to know.  
  
He slowly moved his hands from over his eyes and saw none other than his brother, the  
  
'future ruler of the world', standing before him, battle ready.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving me."  
  
"I didn't save you, I just hate cat demons. Go home."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both headed home.  
  
Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha looked out of the window.  
  
'I did care for the half breed. I rememember how I used to save him from thousands of  
  
things, even our father. What went wrong...'  
  
He stayed up the rest of the night, remembering the good ol days. (AN: I wanted to leave  
  
the chapter here but that'd be too short, ne?)  
  
The next day Sesshoumaru and Hojo were out roamin around.  
  
"Hey Hojo, we're friends right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well why do you let me go home?"  
  
"Because you haven't learned your lesson."  
  
"I swear I'll be good."  
  
"Little kids shouldn't swear."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Feh.  
  
That one word.  
  
HE invented that word.  
  
Inuyasha just uses it.  
  
He used to be his little brother's hero.  
  
He used to be a lot of things to his little brother.  
  
But that all used to be.  
  
(Inuyasha fans please don't get angry. You know how little kids look up to older  
  
siblings....come on. You know what I mean.)  
  
Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha sighed.  
  
According to Hojo, he'd never get back home.  
  
He learned his lesson.  
  
He didn't want to meet this, Kikyou.  
  
He just wanted to be home.  
  
He'd change his ways if he could just only go home.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Like I said before, I'm making this into one large story. My goal is to make a lotta chapters before getting bored with this story and I need your reviews to inspire me, ya  
  
know, send in ideas and stuff. Please stick with me, I haven't even added the comedy yet.  
  
So if you'd just click that little button there I'd really be most grateful. Arigato. ^-^ 


	4. A Curse Made by that Idiotic Hojo

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
AN: This one's for you Katana 108. Hope you like. Inuyasha Mistress, I know it's keh  
  
and I know it's Inuyasha's word but I like feh better and it just seems better if I made it  
  
Sesshoumaru's word. Now let's get this party started.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
The pain.  
  
It hurt.  
  
This pain was far worse than physical pain.  
  
No, this was the worst pain.  
  
The true pain.  
  
The pain of an aching heart.  
  
Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha sat in the garden.  
  
It was midday and again he was thinking of what those humans put him through.  
  
What they put Inuyasha through.  
  
How could he still care for humans if they done this to him?  
  
How could he still love them?  
  
Hojo, angel form, appeared in front of him, dressed in his school uniform.  
  
"Well, I'm off to school. I may be half angel but I still gotta learn."  
  
"You're leaving me here?"  
  
"Yeah. Stay with your mother and you'll be fine."  
  
"She's not my mother. . . besides she keeps kissin me, it's kinda weird."  
  
"Did you learn your lesson?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well come on man, we gotta get you home or else I'm gonna be later for school."  
  
With another flash of light, Sesshoumaru was back home.  
  
It looked like nothing had ever happened.  
  
Hojo put his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and his hand started to glow.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to feel a warm rush over his body.  
  
Hojo then stepped away from him and gave him a once over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just cursed you. . . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'll explain. I really can't trust your word so to keep you from being evil to your brother,  
  
I cursed you. Every time you try to be evil to your brother, the curse will make you relive  
  
his bad memories. Ya know, through the half breed's eyes. ( And there's the title of this  
  
fic. ^-^ Had to put it somewhere. ) Unfortunately if he dies, you'll die too. I had to  
  
somewhat connect your spirits too. I'll be checking in every once in a while. Ciao."  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could rip the retarded half angel to shreds, he disappeared.  
  
Jaken walked in the room.  
  
'Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to kill Inuyasha himself. I'd better tell him.'  
  
"Sire, a dragon is attacking Inuyasha and his company. What do you suppose we do?"  
  
"I suppose we do nothing. I am going out and you'd better not follow or I shall have your  
  
head."  
  
With that, he gracefully exited.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
The dragon was headed for Inuyasha.  
  
He and his friends were fighting unconsciousness as well as this dragon.  
  
They were already in bad shape before it came out of nowhere.  
  
As it slowly walked towards its prey, the ground trembled underfoot.  
  
It leaned over and opened its mouth.  
  
Inuyasha could feel its extremely hot (and funky) breath.  
  
All he could do was wait to be eaten.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
It never came.  
  
He heard the dragon roar and something clash against its scales.  
  
It sounded familiarly like metal.  
  
He opened his eyes to see a beheaded dragon and Sesshoumaru sheathe Tojikin.  
  
'He. . . saved me? No, he just wants to finish me off!'  
  
Sesshoumaru ripped off the sleeve of his kimono, the one he has no arm to fill, and  
  
wrapped it around his brother.  
  
Then he picked him up, lifting the hanyou over his shoulder and using that fluffy tail/boa  
  
thing around his shoulder that he use to attack people with, he wrapped up the rest of the  
  
gang.  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Come where?! I don't want to go with you!!!"  
  
Inuyasha started kicking and screaming.  
  
"Honestly little brother, I'm hurt. You'd fight me but you won't fight a dragon that's  
  
about to bite your ass off."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"That's my word! you stole it from me. Give it back."  
  
"Never."  
  
"You were always stealing my words."  
  
"Feh is mine now, get your own."  
  
"Keh, so you can steal that one too?"  
  
"Keh...hmm I like that."  
  
"See what I mean?"  
  
"I'm just messin wit ya. I don't want your stupid word. Now put me down."  
  
"No, I'm going to help you and you're going to like it."  
  
"Keh."  
  
". . .Hey, remember when I used to save you from all that stuff when we were little?"  
  
". . .No."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"I was young and weak."  
  
"You still are young and weak which means I'll still have to protect you. And to protect  
  
you, that means I'll have to follow you and your company around."  
  
"You want to protect me?"  
  
Inuyasha started laughing.  
  
"After those times you tried to kill me NOW you want to protect me."  
  
"Hmn."  
  
Sesshoumaru's usually stoic, expressionless face now held a bright smile as he let out a  
  
small chuckle.  
  
'He's-serious.'  
  
"I didn't know you'd be so stubborn about my help. I am only showing my feelings  
  
towards my little brother. If you refuse I guess I'll just-"  
  
"Wait. . .I want your help."  
  
"Now that's more like it."  
  
Ever since he was a child, Inuyasha had looked up to his big brother.  
  
He wanted his brother to love him.  
  
This is what he wanted.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Well that was the longest chapter. I hope you liked it. Inuyasha Mistress, please don't  
  
give me anymore of your feh/keh comments. I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your negative  
  
comments to yourself. Please R&R. 


	5. Half Cat Demon, Midoriko, and Sesshoumar...

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
AN: This one's for Koinu-chan. And Inuyasha Mistress, if you don't like my story then  
  
stop reading it. I'm not forcing you to. If not then just keep your comments to yourself. . .  
  
nevermind. I need the reviews. ^-^ So anyway, everyone remembers what happened in the  
  
last chappie? Good. If not re-read it. To the fic!!!  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Inuyasha lie in the room Sesshoumaru put him in.  
  
Night had fallen and Sesshoumaru insisted that they stay there until they healed.  
  
What kind of sadistic evil plot could he be thinking up?  
  
Why was he keeping them there?  
  
Why was he being so nice?  
  
Why. . .  
  
The one word found its way into all his thoughts that night.  
  
Sesshoumaru never was this nice, not even as a child.  
  
Why would he just have this sudden 'change of heart' as he says?  
  
There was only one reasonable explanation.  
  
He was going to kill them in their sleep.  
  
The only reason he saved them was to finish them off himself, he's like that you know.  
  
. . .Well he didn't need to be saved.  
  
He was just distracted.  
  
He could've killed that dragon by himself.  
  
With one hand tied behind his back.  
  
Sesshoumaru just interfered.  
  
If Sesshoumaru was going to kill them, he would have to just kill him first.  
  
Or at least mortally wound him.  
  
Inuyasha, with a somewhat giant hole in his gut, headed towards the demon lord's room,  
  
determined to kill him.  
  
As he reached the door, he was blinded by a flash of light.  
  
There Hojo stood in front of him, in bedtime attire.  
  
"Stop! You *yawn* can't kill him."  
  
To complete the entire 'you just disturbed my good night's sleep' picture, his pajamas  
  
featured little fuzzy cats jumping over the moon.  
  
"Who are you to stop me?!" Inuyasha growled, ready to tear the scrawny punk to shreds.  
  
"I'm Hojo, I'm an angel and I put a curse on your brother that bonded your souls. If you  
  
kill him then you'll kill yourself."  
  
"Did you say your name was Hojo?"  
  
Inuyasha remembered a time Kagome told him about some Homo guy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes, we go to the same school and-"  
  
He dodged just in time to miss Inuyasha's claws.  
  
"It looks like I'll have to put a curse on you too. . . let's see. I could give you boils and  
  
make you go bald. (Bad mental pic T.T . . .) . . .I thought of the perfect one! Every time  
  
you be evil to me or Sesshoumaru, I'll make you relive some of Sesshoumaru's past. Bet  
  
ya didn't know he had a bad past, did ya?"  
  
"You little-"  
  
"Temper temper."  
  
Inuyasha blinked.  
  
He was in the garden.  
  
It was morning.  
  
He felt strange somehow.  
  
First of all, how'd he get in the garden and second of all, why was everything so tall?  
  
A dove landed in front of him.  
  
It turned into that Hobo guy.  
  
But he was nearly three times bigger than him.  
  
"What's goin on?! What did you do to me?!"  
  
"You're living Sesshoumaru's past. Right at this moment you're living one of his  
  
memories. Unfortunately for you, you'll have to be a child right now. "  
  
"Change me back now!!!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru had to go through the same thing."  
  
"What are you talkin about?!"  
  
"He lived your past, you can live his."  
  
Hojo disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha felt something large and fluffy on his right shoulder. (Can you guess what it is?)  
  
In fact, it was extremely large and sorta weighed down his shoulder.  
  
He looked behind him and saw this thing dragging on the ground.  
  
How could Sesshoumaru walk upright with, this heavy fluffy thing, on him?  
  
He'd always ASSUMED this was a big, giant fluffy weird thing.  
  
He had to get it off.  
  
Inuyasha yanked it as hard as he could.  
  
Instead of it falling to the ground as it was supposed to, it sent pain down into his back  
  
and mainly his butt. ^-^  
  
He did the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
He screamed.  
  
A female cat youkai with tan hair, forest green eyes, and a large fluffy thing similar to his  
  
was slung over her shoulder, walked over to him.  
  
She kissed his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru's eyes focused on the fluffy thing on her shoulder.  
  
'This must be Sesshoumaru's mother. Sesshoumaru's part cat demon! That explains his  
  
speed. . .so this fluffy thing must be a tail.'  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
". . .Nothing. . ."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Okay, I guess. . .You're supposed to meet your friends at the waterfall, don't forget."  
  
She walked away, constantly looking back to make sure that indeed nothing was wrong.  
  
"I can't believe he's part cat." (And I can't believe it's not butter.)  
  
Inuyasha felt his fluffy tail.  
  
"It's so soft, even if it is a burden."  
  
He tried to walk but quickly lost his balance and toppled over.  
  
'Well at least I got friends now.'  
  
After a good twenty minutes of falling and gettin hurt, Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru finally  
  
made it to the waterfall.  
  
He saw young humans inside a cave behind it.  
  
They were talking about him.  
  
"Midoriko," (Remember now, she made the Shikon Jewel.) Moshi, her brother, said as he  
  
handed her a small set of bows and arrows.  
  
"Are you sure you have miko powers?"  
  
"Yes the priestess said so."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about Sesshoumaru. I think he's going to turn against me."  
  
"Me too. That's why I have to kill him."  
  
"But I thought he said he loved you."  
  
"He did. But I had these dreams where he tried to kill me."  
  
Flashback:  
  
(Inuyasha's having the flashback.)  
  
Sesshoumaru and Midoriko sat in a cave in the waterfall, their favorite hiding place.  
  
This is where they and her twin brother Moshi hung out together.  
  
Fortunately Moshi took sick and this gave Sesshoumaru time to express his feelings  
  
toward her.  
  
"I really should be with my brother. Why did you call me here?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Okay, what is it?"  
  
"I. . .I-love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
They looked at each other for a while.  
  
He held her hand and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
'He's going to kiss me. . .'  
  
As he drew nearer, she started to panic and did the first thing she could think of.  
  
She smacked him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. . . it's just that we're friends. That's all we will be."  
  
He looked at her, his expression a mixture of sadness and anger.  
  
For a split second, she saw his eyes flash red.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-"  
  
"Go to your brother. He needs you."  
  
The broken-hearted dog/cat youkai walked home, his head lowered in shame.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
'No wonder he hates humans. His human love betrayed him. . .like Kikyo betrayed me.  
  
I will avenge him.'  
  
He climbed into the cave, intent on killing the girl and her brother.  
  
"Hello-friends."  
  
His eyes turned red and he began the process of turning into a giant dog.  
  
Midoriko shot an arrow into his stomach and his transformation stopped.  
  
His/Sesshoumaru's mother ran inside and stared at her son.  
  
"Something told me I should've followed you! What have you done to my son?! You  
  
little bastards!"  
  
She charged at Midoriko but Moshi stood in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru's mother grabbed him and held him up by the throat.  
  
There were sickening crackling sounds as she snapped the little boys neck.  
  
"Moshi!"  
  
Midoriko aimed her arrow at the demon.  
  
She hit her right between the eyes and she instantly died.  
  
Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru watched his mother die as he felt sleep take over him.  
  
It wasn't sleep he was feeling, it was a spell.  
  
Sesshoumaru would be stuck there for years.  
  
The water had covered his scent and there would be no tracking him or his mother.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself back at Sesshoumaru's door.  
  
The door slowly opened to reveal a drowsy Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I trust you met Hojo. Tell me what you saw."  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Aww. . . now I 'm sad. Sesshoumaru had to watch his mother die. I think I made this  
  
chapter a little too sad. I just wanted all you people to stop saying Sesshoumaru got what  
  
he deserved but I didn't think it would end this way. I type as I go and it just came out  
  
this way. . . His mother didn't have to go out like that though. . . Well review please.  
  
*sniffles* Poor Sesshoumaru. I need some tissue. 


	6. A New Leader, Replaced, Midoriko's Dying...

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
AN: Well, I'd like to thank the Academy Awards for this honor. *holds up award* I'd   
  
also like to thank all the little people under me for lifting me up on their unimportant   
  
shoulders *wakes up* Aww. . . Oh well. This chapter is for Lunatic Pandora 1's review. I   
  
love to make OOC stories. ^-^ Now to this product of boredom and encouraging reviews.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
"You're half cat demon?"  
  
". . .Yes."  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only half breed in the family eh?"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha."  
  
"Make me. It's not you're gonna kill me."  
  
"Oh really? I have ways of making you silent."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well bring it on girl!"  
  
Sesshoumaru charged at him but stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the last word.  
  
Girl.  
  
They always called him a girl.  
  
Why?  
  
It wasn't his fault he looked feminine.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
He didn't choose to look like this.  
  
He looked like this because he was half cat demon.  
  
He didn't think he looked like a female.  
  
But everyone else seemed to.  
  
How dare the filthy hanyou call him that hated name?!  
  
At the moment, Sesshoumaru would want nothing more but to slice off his brother's   
  
head.   
  
But he was well aware of the consequences, certain death.  
  
The only thing to keep him from doing that was for Inuyasha to leave.  
  
"Go away," Sesshoumaru calmly stated.   
  
"Why should I?!"  
  
"GO AWAY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"  
  
A ray of moonlight beamed through the window and Inuyasha saw a single tear shimmer   
  
as it made its way down his brother's face.  
  
He'd obviously opened an old wound.  
  
He wasn't used to his brother being so open with his feelings and the thought actually   
  
kinda scared him.   
  
Inuyasha decided the best thing to do was to leave.  
  
He exited, resembling somewhat a kicked puppy. (I've never kicked a puppy but I seen a   
  
man do it a lot. I asked him could I have the puppy and he said no. Then I said I'd report   
  
animal abuse if he kept doing it. He's still good to the dog now. ^-^ I helped a puppy.)  
  
He wanted to befriend his brother but he kicked him out.  
  
What did he do?  
  
"Fine, I don't care. I don't need him."  
  
As the sun rose over the horizon, Inuyasha was preparing himself to leave.  
  
He had awakened all of his friends and was now forcing them to leave with him.  
  
They were about ten feet away from the castle when Inuyasha noticed Sesshoumaru, Rin,   
  
and Jaken were following them.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I've already stated that I was going to follow you."  
  
"And those two?"  
  
"They follow me."  
  
"You're not comin."  
  
"Yes I am, besides you know you really want me to come with you."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Fine, you can come."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
Jaken and everyone else besides Rin and the two brothers were confused as to what was   
  
going on.  
  
Rin wasn't paying any attention to the two but was instead picking flowers.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"But I'm still the leader."  
  
"Who says? I'm your leader now."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah! What makes you the leader?!"  
  
"The fact that I'm bigger and older than you."  
  
"Well I'm more powerful!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, really!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"I will!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to pounce on Sesshoumaru, conveniently forgetting his brother's cat-like   
  
speed.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved about an inch away and Inuyasha landed head first into the ground.  
  
"As I said little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he pet the hanyou's head, "I am the leader   
  
now."  
  
"I don't think we ever had a leader in the beginning," Miroku said.  
  
"Me neither," Sango said as she removed his hand from her butt and slapped him.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
The group walked on.  
  
They'd been walking for a good two hours now.  
  
All except Shippo, Kagome, and Rin.  
  
Jaken was forced to carry Rin all the way and Shippo had hitched a ride on Miroku's   
  
shoulder.  
  
Kagome rode her bike.  
  
"What's the whole point of this 'quest'? What are we supposedly doing?" Sesshoumaru   
  
asked, feeling bored with the whole thing already.  
  
"We're looking for the shards of the Shikon Jewel and to kill Naraku," Miroku explained.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Did you say the Shikon Jewel?"  
  
"Yes. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
". . .Midoriko," he whispered as his knees collapsed and he fell into the soft grass.  
  
He looked up into the sky and sighed.  
  
"The Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
"Care to explain?" Inuyasha huffed.  
  
At this rate, they'll never get anywhere.   
  
Sesshoumaru would be holding them back.  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
Flashback:  
  
Thirty years after Midoriko had pinned him to the cave wall, she had returned to him.  
  
She was only three when they met and what happened constantly plagued her memories.  
  
(He was probably around eighteen. Youkai live longer than humans remember.)  
  
She had to go back.  
  
'I wonder if he still remembers. I wonder if he still hates me.'  
  
She removed the arrow from his chest and he instantly was awakened.  
  
He hadn't aged and he remembered everything, even her scent.  
  
"Midoriko! You-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru I'm sorry!"  
  
She cried into his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He petted her in return.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
". . .Okay."  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Friends."  
  
"Good. I gotta go home now."  
  
He ran towards his home.  
  
His father was in the garden holding a bundle of something.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed his father's leg and cried into it.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
His father looked surprised at first but then recognized his scent.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's. . . your new baby brother."  
  
His mother had been replaced.  
  
HE had been replaced.  
  
How could his father get a new family like his old one meant nothing?   
  
He would hate his entire family.  
  
Another thirty years passed.   
  
Midoriko was still alive, in her sixties, protecting her village from evil youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to pay her a visit.  
  
When he got there, she had fought three powerful youkai.  
  
He was too late to save her, she'd already killed them.   
  
But she had taken too much damage.   
  
She used the last of her power to create the Shikon Jewel.  
  
And he'd given her most of his soul to do it.   
  
"Take this- to the village of slayers. Tell-tell them to protect it and never let it fall into the   
  
hands of evil."   
  
"I will."  
  
He laid her in his lap.   
  
"It will grant a wish to whomever possess it. That's why a youkai must never have it, not   
  
even you."  
  
She died in his arms.  
  
He was going to fulfill her dying wishes.  
  
He ran into the deep of the forest.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
"The shards of the jewel are possessed by demons right?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Well then we shall hunt them down and kill them."  
  
The group moved on.  
  
A few hours later, they neared a waterfall.  
  
They saw a girl climb out of the river.  
  
She had a fuzzy lavender towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Midoriko!"  
  
She looked exactly like her, well not exactly.  
  
Her hair was short and her skin was darker, in fact she was darker than anyone he'd ever   
  
seen.  
  
But he was sure it was her.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Well I know I shouldn't made this a cliffy. But I had to make sure you'd read the next   
  
chapter. ^-^ Well review please. I'd really appreciate if you would. 


	7. Messed up chapter seven

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
AN: I've decided to add recaps so you won't have to keep going back to look at what   
  
happened in the last chapter. It's all about convenience baby. Now I really had some   
  
constructive reviews for the last chapter. I know this isn't very angsty. It's my first angst  
  
fic. Most of it IS dialogue so I'm really thinkin about changin the genre. But first I'll try   
  
to do better before completely givin up on it.   
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
They saw a girl climb out of the river.  
  
She had a fuzzy lavender towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Midoriko!"  
  
She looked exactly like her, well not exactly.  
  
Her hair was short and her skin was darker, in fact she was darker than anyone he'd ever   
  
seen.  
  
But he was sure it was her.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
"I'm not Midoriko. My name is Asia."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sesshoumaru flopped down in the grass for the second time that day.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's silver locks and dragged him a few inches. ^-^  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Unhand me!"  
  
He let go of his hair.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"I'm the leader and I do not wish to get up."  
  
"I'm the leader!"  
  
" You're mistaken, I'm the leader."  
  
"No, I'm the leader!"  
  
"Can you even spell leader?"  
  
"Yeah! L-e-a. . .der."  
  
"This is why I'm the leader."  
  
"No you're not!"   
  
"Inuyasha, that girl has a jewel shard in her hand!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Well why are you screamin?!"  
  
"Because she's running away."  
  
She pointed to the shadow in the distance.  
  
"Well why didn't you say something?!"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Feh. Stupid wench."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha was slammed to the ground and landed right next to his brother who was trying to   
  
hold in laughter.  
  
"It seems I will have to catch the girl myself."   
  
He stood up an dusted off the dirt on his clothes.  
  
He chased after her, easily catching up to her in a matter of seconds.  
  
He jumped in front of her and before she had any time to react, she crashed into him.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"Owww."  
  
"Why did you run, what do you have to hide?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm trying to catch my clothes."  
  
It was true.   
  
She had followed her clothes downstream.  
  
She just about had them when they were about to go over a second waterfall, but   
  
unfortunately Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her and made her lose them.  
  
They watched as her clothes went over the falls and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Aww that was my favorite pair of jeans."  
  
"Jeans?"  
  
"You'd better be glad I have some more clothes."  
  
She headed back to where everyone else stood.  
  
There was a leopard print sack sitting atop a boulder.  
  
She picked it up and pulled out an entire outfit (panties and all) and placed it on the boulder.  
  
"Okay, can you guys kinda leave? I have to put some clothes on."  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
"You mean you're naked under that thing?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
She felt a hand on her butt.  
  
"AHHHH PERVERT!!!!!!!"  
  
She slapped him.  
  
Sango dragged him away as all of the others left to set up camp somewhere else.  
  
It was already nearing sunset.  
  
Asia came into their camp.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and pounced on her.  
  
"Give me the jewel shard!"  
  
"Ah! You're crushing me! Get off!"  
  
"Not until you give me the jewel shard!"  
  
"AHHHH! HELP!"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up behind him.  
  
"I should've figured you'd try the barbarian approach."  
  
He yanked Inuyasha's hair and pulled him off of the screaming girl.  
  
"Young lady, give us the jewel shard."   
  
"Never!"  
  
"Why do you want it so badly?"  
  
"I need to protect it from evil."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She told him her story. (It seems like everyone has one.)  
  
Asia Thomas was a peace-loving high school girl.  
  
She went to Emerson School for the Visual and Performing Arts and lived happily in the USA.  
  
That was until her parents bought her a large purse (See sack above) that sent her to feudal Japan.  
  
Luckily, she had studied Japanese.  
  
"It takes me here only when I want to go, and it's portable. The best part is, it carries all my   
  
stuff like clothes and my CD player."  
  
"CD player?"  
  
"Yeah, it plays music. Wanna listen?"  
  
"Hmm, perhaps."  
  
She looked inside her giant pack and pulled out her CD player.  
  
"Here it is. This is one of my favorite songs."   
  
She put it on him and pressed play.  
  
The song 'I'm Too Sexy' started.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his hips start to move.  
  
He couldn't stop it.  
  
"What does sexy mean?"  
  
"It means that you're. . . um. . . beautiful and great."  
  
"What is a New York?"  
  
She explained to him what everything in the song meant.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know a dance to it, want me to teach it to you?"  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Good."  
  
They danced and had fun all night.  
  
The next morning they were found somewhere deeper into the forest, sleeping side by side.  
  
Inuyasha was looking in the forest and found the two against a tree, Asia wrapped tightly in   
  
Sesshoumaru's arms with her head on his shoulder.  
  
He woke up as soon as he heard his brother breathing.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what you guys were doin all night."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They went far past nothing.  
  
He reflected on the moments he shared with this strange girl and sighed.  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
He'd only met the girl yesterday and he was already falling in love with her.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Sorry this is another short chappie but I wanted to update soon. Well anyway I wanted to tell you   
  
that Asia is me. I had to make Sesshoumaru fall in love with me. He's one of my favorite   
  
characters in the whole show. And yes, I do own the purse mentioned. I did exaggerate a little but   
  
it really can fit a lot of stuff in it. Maybe not a whole person but how else was I supposed to get   
  
to Japan? Besides, it's more convenient than having to go to a well, it's handy and portable. ^-^   
  
Oh, and I'm not in high school yet, but I'm almost there. Well review please. 


	8. Remake of chapter seven

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
AN: I didn't like what I did for the last chapter seven so this is an even  
  
better one. Some of it is still the same.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
They saw a girl climb out of the river.  
  
She had a fuzzy lavender towel wrapped around her.  
  
"Midoriko?"  
  
She looked exactly like her, well not exactly.  
  
Her hair was short and her skin was darker, in fact she was darker than anyone  
  
he'd ever seen.  
  
But he was sure it was her.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
"I'm not Midoriko. My name is Asia."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Sesshoumaru flopped down in the grass for the second time that day.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Sesshoumaru's silver locks and dragged him a few inches. ^- ^  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Unhand me!"  
  
He let go of his hair.  
  
"Get up."  
  
"I'm the leader and I do not wish to get up."  
  
"I'm the leader!"  
  
" You're mistaken, I'm the leader."  
  
"No, I'm the leader!"  
  
"Can you even spell leader?"  
  
"Yeah! L-e-a. . .der."  
  
"This is why I'm the leader."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Inuyasha, that girl has a jewel shard in her hand!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Well why are you screamin?!"  
  
"Because she's running away."  
  
She pointed to the shadow in the distance.  
  
"Well why didn't you say something?!"  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Feh. Stupid wench."  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha was slammed to the ground and landed right next to his brother who was  
  
trying to hold in laughter.  
  
"It seems I will have to catch the girl myself."  
  
He stood up and dusted off the dirt on his clothes.  
  
He chased after her, easily catching up to her in a matter of seconds.  
  
He jumped in front of her and before she had any time to react, she crashed into  
  
him.  
  
She fell to the ground.  
  
"Owww."  
  
"Why did you run, what do you have to hide?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm trying to catch my clothes."  
  
It was true.  
  
She had followed her clothes downstream.  
  
She just about had them when they were about to go over a second waterfall, but  
  
unfortunately Sesshoumaru jumped in front of her and made her lose them.  
  
They watched as her clothes went over the falls and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"Aww that was my favorite pair of jeans."  
  
"Jeans?"  
  
"You'd better be glad I have some more clothes."  
  
She headed back to where everyone else stood.  
  
There was a leopard print sack sitting atop a boulder.  
  
She picked it up and pulled out an entire outfit (panties and all) and placed it  
  
in the soft grass.  
  
"Okay, can you guys kinda leave? I have to put some clothes on."  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
"You mean you're naked under that thing?"  
  
"Yes. . ."  
  
"Will you bear my child?"  
  
She felt a hand on her butt.  
  
"AHHHH PERVERT!!!!!!!"  
  
She slapped him.  
  
Sango dragged him away as all of the others left to set up camp somewhere else.  
  
It was already nearing sunset.  
  
Asia came into their camp.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and pounced on her.  
  
"Give me the jewel shard!"  
  
"Ah! You're crushing me! Get off!"  
  
"Not until you give me the jewel shard!"  
  
"AHHHH! HELP!"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up behind him.  
  
"I should've figured you'd try the barbarian approach."  
  
He yanked Inuyasha's hair and pulled him off of the screaming girl.  
  
"Give us the jewel shard."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Why do you want it so badly?"  
  
"I need to protect it from evil."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She told him her story. (It seems like everyone has one.)  
  
Asia Thomas was a peace-loving high school girl.  
  
She went to Emerson School for the Visual and Performing Arts and lived happily  
  
in the USA.  
  
That was until her parents bought her a large purse (See sack above) that sent  
  
her to feudal Japan.  
  
Luckily for her, she had studied Japanese.  
  
She found out that she was the reincarnation of Midoriko.  
  
"It takes me here only when I want to go, and it's portable. The best part is,  
  
it carries all my stuff like clothes and food. I'm trying to get the Shikon  
  
Jewel to purify it and protect it from evil."  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Shippo asked, crawling out of the bushes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No. We have enough people followin us around already," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"She's coming with us," Sesshoumaru said calmly, raking through his hair with his claws.  
  
She pulled out a sleeping bag from her purse and spread it out on the ground.  
  
" I thought you couldn't stand humans," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well why do you-"  
  
"That's enough out of you little brother," he said as he dragged the hanyou away.  
  
Shippo curled up next to Asia.  
  
"You wouldn't have any of that chocolate stuff, would you?"  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"Can I have some?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She searched through her bag and handed him a Hershey bar.  
  
He bounded off towards Kagome.  
  
"These people are weird. yet entertaining. I think I like them already. I think I'll have some  
  
ramen in the morning."  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Well I really had to redo this chapter, it was so bad even I didn't like it. And I wrote it! I'll try to do  
  
some more chapters. Sorry this one came out a lot shorter than I'd expected. But it's still good. 


	9. Cameran, Inushoujo, and Naraku

Disclaimer: .  
  
AN: Now, I'm adding in some of my reviewers that was loyal enough to read past my  
  
messed up n gay chapter seven. I even got good reviews from some people and they will  
  
be first to be added in. Katana 108 and Inugirl 0621 will be added in first. But  
  
unfortunately I'll have to change your names. But I'll make sure you know it's you. To  
  
the fic!  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Shippo asked, crawling out of the bushes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"No. We have enough people followin us around already," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"She's coming with us," Sesshoumaru said calmly, raking through his hair with his claws.  
  
She pulled out a sleeping bag from her purse and spread it out on the ground.  
  
" I thought you couldn't stand humans," Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well why do you-"  
  
"That's enough out of you little brother," he said as he dragged the hanyou away.  
  
Shippo curled up next to Asia.  
  
"You wouldn't have any of that chocolate stuff, would you?"  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
"Can I have some?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She searched through her bag and handed him a Hershey bar.  
  
He bounded off towards Kagome.  
  
"These people are weird. yet entertaining. I think I like them already. I think I'll have  
  
some ramen in the morning."  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Asia looked at the beautiful afternoon sky.  
  
Inuyasha had woke them up early, as usual, and they'd been walking since then.  
  
'It's so much more beautiful here in the feudal era. Stupid air pollution. Hmm.'  
  
She looked at Sesshoumaru who had been carrying a sleeping Rin over his shoulder and  
  
had still managed to keep front of her.  
  
'His hair is so pretty and shiny. I wonder what that fluffy thing is. I love fluffy stuff.  
  
It's so cute. reminds me of muffins. I wonder if he'd let me call him Muffin. Or Fluffy.  
  
Or King Muffin of all things fluffy. Ha ha, that last one was just plain stupid. Wait a  
  
minute, he has to be the demon lord that I've heard about. And his brother has to be the  
  
hanyou that Naraku told me about. The girl, Kagome, she must be the reincarnation of  
  
Kikyo. He said that they're evil but I don't see anything wrong with them. But I should  
  
be cautious, just in case they try anything. That hanyou DID try to attack me last night.'  
  
Flashback:  
  
Asia walked through the forest, scared and alone. She'd never been here. She was just  
  
taken here by her new purse. Where was here anyway? All she wanted to do was go  
  
home. She saw a white baboon jumped from a tree. Wait, it wasn't a baboon. It was a  
  
man in a baboon skin. He walked closer to her and she sensed a great evil.  
  
"Hello, you must be the reincarnation of Midoriko."  
  
"What? Who are you and what are you talking about?!"  
  
"Don't be afraid, I'm Naraku. I only want to help you."  
  
He told her about the Shikon Jewel. He gave her three Shikon shards that were purified  
  
by her touch.  
  
"Those shards can give you great power. Demons will hunt you for them."  
  
"Demons?" She squeaked.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you from them. but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"There is a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha that is the half brother of a demon lord  
  
named Lord Sesshoumaru. He travels with a young priestess, a monk, a demon slayer,  
  
and young fox demon. They are after the Shikon Shards and will kill anyone in their path.  
  
They are pure evil. I can fight them one at a time but when they're together I am  
  
powerless compared to them. You have the power to destroy the evil hanyou and his  
  
band of malicious thieves."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes. I will teach you to use them."  
  
"Really? Why are you helping me?"  
  
"I've been assaulted by them many times. I'm only seeking help myself."  
  
"Okay. I'll help you."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Unbeknownst to her, she was becoming part of his plan.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
'I don't sense any evil auras. Hmm. maybe they're hiding it. I'll have to look into this.'  
  
She felt many jewel shards miles behind them.  
  
'Naraku?'  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
Everyone else stopped and stared at her.  
  
Inuyasha walked in front of her.  
  
"What's the matter? Got rocks for brains?"  
  
"No, I sensed the jewel shards."  
  
"That's impossible. Kagome would've told us if there was some jewel shards around  
  
here."  
  
"They're not around here."  
  
"Well how are you 'sensin' them then?"  
  
"I don't know, I AM the reincarnation of the person that made the jewel."  
  
Sesshoumaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps she's right. Maybe we should go back."  
  
"Aww, after we walked all this way we gotta go back," Shippo whined.  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"We're not going back. I don't trust her. She might be leading us into a trap."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We're not going back."  
  
"Fine, don't listen to me."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
He walked away, the rest of the group followed.  
  
Asia turned back around.  
  
'Naraku.'  
  
She followed the rest of the group.  
  
Around sunset, the gumi set up camp.  
  
Asia still felt Naraku was around.  
  
She started towards him when Inuyasha jumped in front of her.  
  
"And just where are you going?"  
  
"Out. I'm coming back."  
  
She pushed him out the way and continued to search for her friend Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha quietly followed.  
  
About halfway there, she saw two girls in a giant web being attacked by a spider demon.  
  
(Sorry I wasn't being original there.) The many jewel shards were inside of its thousands  
  
of legs.  
  
"This isn't Naraku. But I'll have to kill it . . . but how?"  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of a tree and attacked the monster.  
  
Asia ran over and helped the girls out of the web and out of harm's way.  
  
Both were half dog demon but one had two small black doggie ears on her head and  
  
black hair and the other had silver doggie ears and silver hair. They'd been crying.  
  
"It's okay. You're safe now," Asia reassured, watching Inuyasha easily kill the demon.  
  
"Inuyasha! There are jewel shards in its legs!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah! It's one in all of them. It's gonna take a while so me and um. what are your  
  
names?"  
  
The silver haired girl (Inugirl) rubbed one of her ears that venom from the spider had  
  
burned.  
  
"I'm Inushoujo and this is my friend from the future Cameran. (Katana 108)"  
  
"I'm from the future but I've never seen any demons."  
  
"That's because we use a concealing spell."  
  
"Oh. Inuyasha Inushoujo, Cameran, and me are goin back to camp. Have a nice time  
  
getting those jewel shards."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Asia led the girls to the campsite.  
  
"You guys should come with us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll have lots of fun together."  
  
Asia and her new friends talked all night about nothing.  
  
Then the teenage girls all went to sleep from waiting for Inuyasha to return.  
  
He'd be working all night to get the shards from all one thousand and fifty two legs of  
  
that spider.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Well that's chapter eight. Read n review please. I think I got a migraine. @_@ Maybe if I  
  
eat I could type another chapter today. I doubt it though. 


	10. Perverts and Prisoners

Disclaimer:  
  
AN: Well, when I was typing the last chapter I noticed that I forgot all about Hojo. Even  
  
though that kinda is a good thing, he promised to check on them and I can't just leave  
  
him out. He doesn't seem like the kinda guy that'd break a promise. So, unfortunately,  
  
I'm putting him back in the fic . . .somewhere. I have a great inspiration today.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Asia led the girls to the campsite.  
  
"You guys should come with us."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll have lots of fun together."  
  
Asia and her new friends talked all night about nothing.  
  
Then the teenage girls all went to sleep from waiting for Inuyasha to return.  
  
He'd be working all night to get the shards from all one thousand and fifty two legs of  
  
that spider.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
That morning, Inuyasha was found sleeping like a baby, which meant there was time to  
  
take baths, sit around, and all that crap.  
  
Asia walked through the petals under a large cherry blossom tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat high on a branch looking down on her.  
  
She breathed in the perfume scent of the trees and wildflowers and sat in the grass.  
  
"It's so beautiful. I wish I could stay like this forever."  
  
She looked up and saw a river.  
  
"Maybe I could take a quick bath before Inu-pain-in-the-a . . . I won't say bad things  
  
about Inuyasha no matter how annoying he can be. I know he probably has a good heart  
  
even for a murderous thief. He's so high-strung. Why can't he be as calm as his brother?  
  
. . . Sesshoumaru is kinda cute. He's so . . . fluffy. I wonder if he'd let me call him Fluffy.  
  
Haven't I thought about this before? Maybe I should stop talking to myself."  
  
She headed for the river, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she did.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes were bigger than usual. (AN: Pervert.)  
  
Her shirt was thrown into the grass.  
  
He watched her do the same with her skirt.  
  
Hojo appeared in front of him, his large wings blocking the demon lord's view.  
  
"Hey look, I got my wings. I-"  
  
"That's nice. Now move out of the way."  
  
Hojo noticed that Sesshoumaru's voice was threatening but he was going to stick around  
  
a lil bit longer.  
  
"I did come to tell you that I was removing the curse but since you're gonna get an  
  
attitude-"  
  
Sesshoumaru smacked him out of the way.  
  
He looked for Asia but couldn't find her.  
  
Her scent wasn't leading anywhere so she must've dove underwater.  
  
"You little pest."  
  
"I'm not getting rid of the curse. I think I'm gonna make it worse. Now every time you  
  
even think of something evil, you're gettin sent to whoever's body you're messin with."  
  
"You little-" He dove at him but Hojo disappeared and he ended up falling out the tree.  
  
"AHH PERVERT!!!"  
  
At the same moment he fell out the tree, Asia had climbed out of the water.  
  
He ran away before she could do him any harm.  
  
"Does anybody in this era care that I need privacy?! Every time I take a bath some guy is  
  
always popping up out of nowhere."  
  
"I care about your privacy."  
  
Inuyasha just woke up when he heard . . .  
  
"NARAKU!!!"  
  
He was dazed for a second, the loud high-pitched screech had hurt his sensitive ears.  
  
He ran to find the source.  
  
Asia hid behind a boulder.  
  
"Naraku where did you come from?"  
  
"Just around."  
  
Inuyasha hid behind a tree.  
  
"Asia, why haven't you killed Inuyasha?"  
  
"Because . . . I can't."  
  
"You can."  
  
"No, I can't. You told me that he was a murderer. And I believed you. But if I kill him  
  
and steal his jewel shards, that'd make me no better than him."  
  
"Yes it would. You'd be a savior."  
  
"Ever since I followed him, I haven't seen him do one malicious thing. He even saved  
  
some people. I can't kill him now."  
  
"You've befriended the enemy."  
  
"He's not my enemy."  
  
"Then I am your enemy."  
  
"No Naraku, I don't have any enemies. I just can't kill Inuyasha. You're one of the best  
  
friends that I have and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Well prove your loyalty and kill Inuyasha."  
  
"I . . .can't."  
  
"Hmm . . . you're loyal to your friends. Loyalty is a good quality. That's why you'd make  
  
the perfect mate."  
  
He kissed her on the head.  
  
"Farewell."  
  
"Bye Naraku. See ya soon?"  
  
"Sooner than you think."  
  
He disappeared and she started putting on her clothes.  
  
"So, you're Naraku's mate, huh? Sesshoumaru's gonna be disappointed."  
  
"AH! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She threw sticks at him.  
  
"I'm not interested in anything you got I'm just-"  
  
The boulder cracked on his head and he was unconscious.  
  
"Does it ever end?" (AN: Nope.)  
  
"Does what ever end?"  
  
Miroku came from out of the bushes.  
  
She grabbed her clothes and ran away.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
He looked down and saw his hanyou friend.  
  
Later that day, the group was finally ready to move on.  
  
Asia was behind everyone as usual.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowed down to walk with her.  
  
She glared at him and started walking faster.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You know what you did. I haven't forgot."  
  
"Well, would you?"  
  
"Hmm. . . no."  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Asia looked around in confusion.  
  
"Who? ME?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Why not? Is this because I knocked you out? You shouldn't have been watching me take  
  
a bath."  
  
"This isn't about that. This is about you being Naraku's mate."  
  
Everybody stared at her.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes starting to get big and watery.  
  
"No it's not. We're just friends."  
  
"You can't be friends with him and still think you can come with us," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
He unsheathed Tetsaiga.  
  
"So I suggest you leave."  
  
"I haven't done anything."  
  
"Stop it. We'll hold her as a prisoner," Sesshoumaru said, his cold, stoic expression gave  
  
her goosebumps. (AN: Looks like he's back to normal.)  
  
"Yeah, and when Naraku comes to save her, we'll destroy him," Inuyasha said, feeling  
  
proud of his brother.  
  
He took a vine from a tree and tied her to Sango's boomerang.  
  
Sesshoumaru put her on his back.  
  
Then the group moved on.  
  
"Naraku, save me. I should've listened to you," she whispered.  
  
A lone tear made its way down the side of her face. 


	11. Naraku's Love and No One to Trust

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
AN: Well, this is a lil belated Christmas present for all you guys. . . Merry Christmas  
  
loyal readers. I'm gonna try to make this longer than usual. . . try to.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
"Stop it. We'll hold her as a prisoner," Sesshoumaru said, his cold, stoic expression gave  
  
her goosebumps. (AN: Looks like he's back to normal.)  
  
"Yeah, and when Naraku comes to save her, we'll destroy him," Inuyasha said, feeling  
  
proud of his brother.  
  
He took a vine from a tree and tied her to Sango's boomerang.  
  
Sesshoumaru put her on his back.  
  
Then the group moved on.  
  
"Naraku, save me. I should've listened to you," she whispered.  
  
A lone tear made its way down the side of her face.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Inuyasha sat by the bonfire, his prisoner staked in the ground, crying.  
  
He looked to the midnight sky and sighed.  
  
He knew what he was doing was wrong.  
  
Her tears, he couldn't stand to see a girl cry, not even if she IS friends with Naraku.  
  
"What are you crying for? It's not like we're gonna hurt you."  
  
"You're going to hurt Naraku."  
  
"Yes I am. He deserves it for what he's done."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He's a monster. He killed many for his own personal gain."  
  
"You kill. Do you not want the Shikon shards? Do you not want to become a full demon?"  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He's evil. He killed people's friends families and villages. He uses people to get what he  
  
wants."  
  
"I'm sure that some of the people you killed had families. What about them? Don't they count?  
  
What does that make you? How can you judge someone else if you're practically doing the  
  
same thing? Are you not about to kill him?"  
  
". . . Shut up."  
  
"You're just trying to end his evil rampage right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's my friend. You'll be killing someone's friend, one of the charges you have against him."  
  
". . . Man you're good."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Aww, it was worth a try."  
  
He yawned, everyone else was sleeping and he was tired.  
  
But he had to watch the prisoner, she seemed a little too smart.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to his brother.  
  
"You need rest. I will watch her."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inuyasha left to find a comfortable tree to sleep in.  
  
"Asia."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you really mates with Naraku?"  
  
"No. I don't even think he'd try to save me. I think I made him mad when I said I wouldn't kill  
  
anyone."  
  
"He wanted you to kill someone?"  
  
"Yes. But I told him I wouldn't. Right now all I want to do is go home."  
  
"What if I let you go?"  
  
"You'd do that for me? I thought you wanted me to be a prisoner."  
  
"I just said that so Inuyasha wouldn't kill you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He untied her and she took her pack off of her back. (AN: That rhymes.)  
  
They saw lightning and half of the sky turned purple.  
  
"It's Naraku."  
  
Asia ran towards him, only to be blocked by Inuyasha.  
  
"And just where do you think you're goin? I told you-"  
  
"Leave her alone. I let her go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She didn't do anything."  
  
Asia felt Naraku's great evil energy.  
  
"Yup, that's him. Hey Naraku, over here!"  
  
Inuyasha stared in disbelief.  
  
No one was ever SUPPOSED to call Naraku.  
  
This girl was weirder than she looked.  
  
Naraku appeared in front of her.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
She jumped into his arms.  
  
"Everything will be alright. I am here now. What have you done to her?"  
  
"They didn't do anything. I'm fine."  
  
"Very well, you're coming with me this time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha finally registered what happened.  
  
"Wait a minute, we were supposed to kill him!"  
  
"Let it go Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Let's go to sleep."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
How do ya like this? This is the end of the fic . . . NOT!  
  
Asia sat in the floor of Naraku's fortress.  
  
There was miasma everywhere.  
  
The place looked so gloomy and depressing, how could he live there?  
  
How could anyone live there?  
  
She saw Kanna and Kagura leaned up against a wall.  
  
For some strange reason her heart rate sped up.  
  
Naraku put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Okay . . ."  
  
"Kagura, Kanna leave."  
  
Kagura sent him a death glare and took Kanna outside.  
  
Naraku took her hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
She saw a small twinkle in his.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her.  
  
So why was he?  
  
This girl was strange indeed.  
  
What spell was she putting on him?  
  
He kissed her.  
  
Asia jumped back.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I love you. I want you to be my mate."  
  
"I-I can't. I can't get pregnant. I'm too young and-"  
  
He kissed her again.  
  
"Bear my children."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well . . . forgive me for what I'm about to do."  
  
"What? What are you-"  
  
He pushed her down on the floor.  
  
She crawled to the door but Naraku grabbed her legs and dragged her back towards him.  
  
"Naraku please don't do this."  
  
"I'm sorry. I have to."  
  
"No."  
  
Was there anyone she could place her trust in?  
  
She couldn't trust Inuyasha.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Asia looked around in confusion.  
  
"Who? ME?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Why not? Is this because I knocked you out? You shouldn't have been watching me take  
  
a bath."  
  
"This isn't about that. This is about you being Naraku's mate."  
  
Everybody stared at her.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her, his eyes starting to get big and watery.  
  
"No it's not. We're just friends."  
  
"You can't be friends with him and still think you can come with us," Inuyasha snorted.  
  
He unsheathed Tetsaiga.  
  
"So I suggest you leave."  
  
"I haven't done anything."  
  
End Flashback  
  
She couldn't trust Sesshoumaru.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Stop it. We'll hold her as a prisoner," Sesshoumaru said, his cold, stoic expression gave  
  
her goosebumps.  
  
"Yeah, and when Naraku comes to save her, we'll destroy him," Inuyasha said, feeling  
  
proud of his brother.  
  
He took a vine from a tree and tied her to Sango's boomerang.  
  
Sesshoumaru put her on his back.  
  
Then the group moved on.  
  
End Flashback  
  
And now, now she couldn't trust Naraku, her best friend.  
  
He was going to rape her.  
  
Maybe he wasn't as angelic as she thought he was . . .  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
This is the end of this chappie. Read and review and tell me what you think. And yes Inu Fan I  
  
know that I made Inu-chan a little more . . . evil than necessary. But there's a reason for that.  
  
You'll see why in due time. Eventually. So that's it for now. Hope ya liked it. 


	12. The Hideout Found

Disclaimer: . . .I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
AN: Okay I need you guys' opinion. I know that I said that I'd make this a really long  
  
story, but I decided to make it part of a series. If that's okay with you guys of course. I  
  
mean you ARE the ones reading this. I'd be grateful if you give your opinions. ^-^ Don't  
  
ya just love havin the power to change stuff. It's a freakin democracy. I completed this  
  
part of the story in my head, I just haven't typed it yet. So that means that as soon as I  
  
know if I can make this a series or not, I'll just finish this off and go to the next part. It's  
  
only gonna be about one or two more chappies after this, three at the most. So get your  
  
suggestions in soon . . . that is if you want to be counted. It's now or never, I ain't gonna  
  
live forever. Okay I don't own that lil part of Bon Jovi's song either. It just SEEMED like  
  
the right thing to put. Oh my slow self is just forgetting all about my poor neglected  
  
fanfic.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
And now, now she couldn't trust Naraku, her best friend.  
  
He was going to rape her.  
  
Maybe he wasn't as angelic as she thought he was . . .  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat next to the river, it's surface sparkling and dancing in the moonlight.  
  
Letting her go with Naraku plagued his mind unrelentlessly. (look up relent if ya don't  
  
know what it is)  
  
'It was what she wanted.'  
  
He kept repeating it to himself.  
  
'I can't hold her against her will. Forget about her, it's for your own good.'  
  
He still felt something was wrong, he couldn't forget her.  
  
There was something wrong and it tugged at his heartstrings.  
  
He had fallen in love with a stranger.  
  
No, she wasn't a stranger.  
  
She was a friend.  
  
His friend.  
  
And he'd given her away like she meant nothing to him.  
  
'I can never forgive myself. Not until I find her.'  
  
Inuyasha, sensing his brother's distress, cautiously walked over to him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-"  
  
"Leave me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Continue your quest without me, I am going to go find her. Take care of Rin for me."  
  
"Sesshoumaru. No. I'm not leaving without you."  
  
When Sesshoumaru finally started acting like a brother, he leaves.  
  
Why did he have to be so damn mysterious and antisocial?  
  
Why couldn't he just travel with them?  
  
"Yes, yes you are."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"No, you won't. You'll stay with the others, I would only slow you down."  
  
"No you won't! You can't leave because of some wench."  
  
"Inuyasha," he heard the anger, sadness, and frustration in his brother's voice as it shone  
  
deep into his eyes.  
  
"This is just something I need to do alone."  
  
"But-"  
  
Sesshoumaru ran towards the silhouettes of the trees, leaving his brother behind.  
  
This was something that only HE could do.  
  
He had to find her alone.  
  
She couldn't go through the same thing as Midoriko.  
  
He would protect her and let no man or beast come between them.  
  
Inuyasha started after him but decided against it.  
  
There was nothing he could do but hope his brother would live.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to pay Midoriko a visit.  
  
He was only a teenager but he still loved her.  
  
She was in her sixties but was still as beautiful as ever.  
  
That's why an old priest had married her.  
  
No matter how many times he admitted his love for her, she still said he was too young.  
  
But really he was older than her.  
  
That's why he stopped talking to her ever since she was married.  
  
(I know there probably weren't marriages then but come on, let me be creative.)  
  
When he got there, she had fought three powerful youkai.  
  
He was too late to save her, she'd already killed them.  
  
And she had taken too much damage in the process.  
  
She used the last of her power to create the Shikon Jewel.  
  
And he'd given her most of his soul to do it.  
  
"Take this- to the village of slayers. Tell-tell them to protect it and never let it fall into the  
  
hands of evil."  
  
"I will."  
  
He laid her in his lap.  
  
"It will grant a wish to whomever possess it. That's why a youkai must never have it, not  
  
even you."  
  
She died in his arms.  
  
End flashback  
  
He ran into the deep of the forest.  
  
Midoriko died because he forgot her.  
  
He let another man get between them.  
  
He couldn't let that happen to Asia.  
  
He WOULDN'T let that happen to Asia.  
  
Even though he had no idea of where he was or where he was going, he was going to find  
  
her if it was the last thing he did.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Naraku stared down at the crying naked girl below him.  
  
What was he doing?  
  
Did he really intend to hurt her?  
  
Why was he doing this to her?  
  
The plan was simple, find and befriend her, get her pregnant, then make her and the child  
  
part of his body.  
  
That would've made him practically invincible.  
  
Asia had so much power that she could kill him if she knew how to.  
  
Luckily she didn't.  
  
He was never meant to fall in love with her, only to pretend he did.  
  
He jumped up.  
  
"I can't do this to you Asia. Please forgive me."  
  
". . . I forgive everyone."  
  
He kissed her and ran away, grabbing his baboon pelt.  
  
He went out into the forest, looking for the nearby hot spring.  
  
When he found it, he shed his baboon pelt and climbed into the water.  
  
He had to think.  
  
This was his usual spot for plotting his evil and twisted plans and he really needed to  
  
think out his next move.  
  
Sesshoumaru was running as fast as he possibly could.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar scent caught his attention.  
  
It was the smell of jasmine and miasma.  
  
It was Naraku. (please don't ask why he smells like jasmine)  
  
He had no idea that finding Naraku's lil 'hideout' would be so easy.  
  
Asia probably wasn't there but he knew a certain hanyou that wanted Naraku's head on a  
  
silver platter.  
  
He ran back to where his brother and the rest of the group slept.  
  
They would attack when he least expected it.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
I'm sorry guys. I know this whole chapter is mostly my author's note but this is as far as I  
  
could go without leading to something that'd end the fic. But hey, at least I gave a good  
  
mental pic of Naraku, ne? It's my way of saying I'm sorry. Next chappie will be the end.  
  
Of this part of the series. Well maybe I could stretch it out to two. Well we'll see. 


	13. Game Over

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
AN: Okay this IS the last chappie. This ending may be depressing, I'm just letting the  
  
words flow now so if it does come out that way, please don't be mad. Know I didn't do it  
  
on purpose. To the fic I guess . . .  
  
~ ^-^ ~ Sesshoumaru was running as fast as he possibly could.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as a familiar scent caught his attention.  
  
It was the smell of jasmine and miasma.  
  
It was Naraku.  
  
He had no idea that finding Naraku's lil 'hideout' would be so easy.  
  
Asia probably wasn't there but he knew a certain hanyou that wanted Naraku's head on a  
  
silver platter.  
  
He ran back to where his brother and the rest of the group slept.  
  
They would attack when he least expected it.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
The sun slowly rose above the horizon, lighting up everything in its wake.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in the grass, the team ready for their final battle with Naraku.  
  
'I will beat him until he tells me what he's done with her,' he thought.  
  
He didn't really know if he did anything to her but he just felt something was wrong.  
  
His instincts told him so.  
  
He stood up to lead the group to where he had found Naraku.  
  
The group advanced, prepared to take him on.  
  
Inuyasha had embedded several jewel shards in his arms, legs, and back.  
  
He was gonna kick Naraku's sorry ass.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Naraku woke up, feeling a strange sense of warmth.  
  
He rolled over and saw Asia's sleeping face.  
  
They had shared a futon.  
  
'She's so beautiful. I can't even imagine why she forgave me.'  
  
He climbed out of the futon, careful not to wake her.  
  
He was going to take a morning walk.  
  
Just to clear his thoughts that is.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"I can't do this to you Asia. Please forgive me."  
  
". . . I forgive everyone."  
  
He kissed her and ran away, grabbing his baboon pelt.  
  
He went out into the forest, looking for the nearby hot spring.  
  
When he found it, he shed his baboon pelt and climbed into the water.  
  
He had to think.  
  
This was his usual spot for plotting his evil and twisted plans and he really needed to  
  
think out his next move.  
  
He heard rustling in the bushes and Asia stepped from behind them.  
  
He felt a hot blush creep upon his cheeks.  
  
"Asia . . . what are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I wanted to talk."  
  
'I wonder what's so important that she'd interrupt my bath . . .'  
  
"About what?"  
  
". . . Do you really love me?"  
  
"Yes. I have since I met you."  
  
". . ."  
  
"When you said you forgive everyone . . . do you really?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I just thought . . ."  
  
"Thought what?"  
  
"I just thought that the world would be a better place if there were more people like you  
  
and less people like . . . people . . . like-me."  
  
". . . So it was true."  
  
"What's true?"  
  
"What Inuyasha told me about you. You are evil aren't you? You did do those evil things  
  
. . .didn't you?"  
  
". . . Yes. Now I regret ever doing them."  
  
"I know you do."  
  
"People don't forgive the way that you do. Why have you forgiven me?"  
  
"I forgive everyone."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Naraku . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I . . . I think I love you too."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I wish everyone was more like her. I wish I was more like her."  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru and the gumi were close by, sneaking up on him.  
  
He was so close, they could smell him.  
  
And the doggie demon brothers really did.  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were sitting on Kirara. (Kilala, Kirara, whateva makes ya  
  
happy people. Actually it's both. Kilala in English, Kirara in Japanese.)  
  
Just then, Hojo appeared in front of Sesshoumaru. (ain't he annoying)  
  
"I gotta get rid of the curse."  
  
"Hojo-kun?" Kagome asked, pretty confused as to why he had wings and what he was  
  
doing there.  
  
"Hello Higurashi. Sesshoumaru, since my mission is completed and you didn't really do  
  
anything to deserve the curse, I gotta get rid of it. Hold still."  
  
He got rid of the curse that bond Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's souls just as easily as he'd  
  
given it. (Stupid Hoho, Bojo, Momo, Mojo?)  
  
"Thank you for getting rid of that blasted curse," Sesshoumaru said, an evil grin plastered  
  
on his face.  
  
"Well you're welcome-"  
  
He disappeared just in time to miss a blow to the head, hey half angels can feel pain too.  
  
"Man I hate that bastard."  
  
They rounded a tree and saw Naraku sitting on a boulder in front of his fortress where his  
  
beloved lay sleeping.  
  
Naraku looked at the sky wistfully before he noticed the intruders.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to him.  
  
"Hello Naraku, I'm gonna snap your spine and feed you your entrails. And I don't even  
  
need Tetsaiga for that." (Sounds painful, ne?)  
  
Kagome and Shippo hid behind a tree.  
  
"Okay Shippo, you know what to do?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
She handed him a lit road emergency flare.  
  
"Throw it in the window."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Iron reaver soul stealer!"  
  
Naraku dodged Inuyasha's attack only to be hit by Sango's boomerang.  
  
Miroku took the opportunity to hit him with his staff.  
  
Killing Naraku seemed, well, easy. (Yeah if you're all ganging up on him. Meanies.)  
  
Inuyasha threw Tetsaiga to the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him with my bear hands."  
  
He charged at him, slicing an open hole into his lower abdomen.  
  
He was pulling at his entrails, blood spilling everywhere.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
This couldn't be happing to him.  
  
Asia finally told him she loved him the night before only for him to die the next morning.  
  
He hadn't had a chance to make it up to the world for all of the pain and destruction he  
  
caused and he never would either.  
  
He looked at his blood.  
  
'No, this cannot be. Asia . . .'  
  
He looked to his fortress in distress, it was burning!  
  
It couldn't be burning!  
  
Asia was in there!  
  
"Asia . . ."  
  
He started stumbling towards the burning fortress, determined to save her.  
  
Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the throat.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She's . . . inside the fortress."  
  
Fear struck Sesshoumaru.  
  
He had to save her.  
  
If he didn't then she'd die and it'd be his fault.  
  
He ran inside.  
  
Asia woke up.  
  
'Why is it so hot in here?'  
  
She saw an orangish-yellow glow around the wall.  
  
"Naraku? Hmm, I wonder what that is . . ."  
  
She rounded the corner and saw the place was on fire.  
  
"Naraku?! Naraku where are you?!"  
  
She frantically ran searched the room she was in, looking for her beloved Naraku.  
  
Fire blocked the doorway and the ceiling was beginning to cave in.  
  
She looked at the window desperately.  
  
'I hope I'll live after this.'  
  
She jumped out the window and landed in a bush below.  
  
"Talk about a lucky break. I -"  
  
"So, this is how easy it is to kill the big bad Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha lifted Tetsaiga, ready to deliver the final blow when something jumped in front  
  
of him.  
  
Asia was laying on top of Naraku.  
  
"Stop it, you've done enough!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"You have revenge for whatever he's done to you now, just leave him alone."  
  
"No, I'm gonna kill him. The only reason you're saying that is because he's never done  
  
anything to you. He killed my love and he must pay."  
  
"You're wrong, he tried to rape me. But I love him. You're trying to kill my love."  
  
She started to cry into Naraku' s beaten and bloody chest.  
  
"Please, don't hurt him anymore."  
  
Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's over."  
  
Suddenly, the entire fortress caved in and burnt to the ground, Sesshoumaru still inside.  
  
He was as dead as a doornail.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window of Kaede's hut.  
  
He was gonna miss his bastard of a brother.  
  
Asia, after bandaging and working on Naraku, decided to try to comfort him.  
  
"It'll be okay Inuyasha. I'm sure he's happy and doesn't want you to miss him."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
She looked out at the sky and saw Sesshoumaru and Midoriko kissing.  
  
"Oh, I'm positive."  
  
She had given part of her, Midoriko's, soul to heaven to be with Sesshoumaru.  
  
He'd be happy in his afterlife.  
  
~ ^-^ ~  
  
Well, that's that for now. I'm glad this didn't come out TOO depressing. Probably gonna  
  
take one or two weeks for me to get the sequel up so relax and enjoy other great Inuyasha  
  
fanfics. See ya for now. 


End file.
